Curiosidades del internet
by MissLouder
Summary: Lo que una página de internet puede hacer en un rato de aburrimiento. ¿Manigoldo de Cáncer? /Slash/Fluff/AU


Notas. Un oneshot divertido, para los amantes de esta pareja. Un mundo alterno para estos chiquitines nunca está de más ya que, hasta ahora en español no hay ningunos. Así que espero que les guste.

Dedicación. Para mi querida Vinnie, que estuvo de cumpleaños y le prometí un Alba x Mani. Algo atrasado, pero mejor tarde que nunca; ¡Feliz cumple, Vinnie-chan! ¡Te quiero mucho. A ti, a nuestro hermoso Ilias Gian Marco!

Sinopsis. Lo que una página de internet puede hacer en un rato de aburrimiento. ¿Manigoldo de Cáncer? /Slash/Fluff/AU

* * *

**Curiosidades del internet.**

**M**anigoldo** X A**lbafica.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**D**espertó cuando una retumbante risa le vapuleó los oídos, alertando sus sentidos. Abrió los ojos con lentitud, ajustándose a los haces de luz que entraban tenuemente por la ventana. No eran tan radiantes como para cegarlo, pero si lo suficientemente brilloso para hacer que se tallara los párpados para acostumbrarlos a la nueva luz. Se giró en la extensa cama, encontrándose con una escena atípica; su compañero no dormía a su lado. Supuso que a eso se debió el ruido que lo conllevó a despertarse. Se incorporó aún somnoliento, vislumbrando la habitación aparentemente vacía.

Se levantó de la cama, caminando hasta el espejo ovalado incrustado en la pared, tomando una cinta sobre una repisa cerca de su cama. Se ató el cabello en una coleta de caballo, haciendo que todo el celeste se le desparramara en el hombro. Una refrescante brisa entró por la ventana haciendo volar las cortinas transparentes que cubrían el ventanal de la habitación.

Caminó hasta él y liberó el seguro, abriendo lentamente la ventana. El viento le golpeó el rostro, enviándole una pequeña sensación de alivio. La llovizna había vestido las calles de plata y la lluvia tamborileaba los techos. Más allá se veía el humo de la torre de una iglesia lejana, con un cielo teñido de ese opaco gris. Una multitud de gente en ropa oscura, sosteniendo paraguas, caminaba bajo su ventana. Estaba en el doceavo piso de un pequeño pero fasto apartamento, en Suecia. Lo había comprado junto a su pareja, después de recibir una jugosa suma de dinero al completar unas de sus misiones con total éxito.

Volvió a cerrar la ventana cuando un rugido sobre su cabeza, anunció que la lluvia aumentaría su decadencia. Se iba a adentrar al baño para cuando volvió a escuchar esa risa tan conocida detrás de la puerta, no pudo evitar sonreír al imaginarse cuál sería la causa de esas exuberantes carcajadas.

Abandonó de la habitación una vez de lavarse la cara y asearse como la costumbre dictaba en su cuerpo. Encontrando a Manigoldo, con quien tenía una relación íntima, recostado en uno de muebles de tapicería de cuero blanco, con almohadones del color opuesto. Tenía uno en su regazo, donde sostenía una lapto.

La escala de grises era la patrocinadora en la decoración de esas cuatro paredes, luciendo todo los objetos a su alrededor con el estandarte de la distinción. Porcelanato negro, tan pulido que podía asemejarse al reflejo del agua, más al tener unas paredes bañadas de blanco.

—Buenos días, Alba-chan —saludó al verle traspasar la puerta, con un pantalón de seda gris y una camisa blanca de la misma suavidad. Estaba en medias, y no le preocupaba ensuciarlas.

—¿A qué se debe ese escándalo? —le preguntó con una pequeña sonrisa, presionando el interruptor de una lámpara que colgaba del techo. Atravesó el comedor, bajando dos escalones para llegar hasta donde estaba el italiano.

—De una página que me mandó Kardia anoche —respondió, sentándose en el mueble, colocando la máquina sobre una pequeña mesa de cristal frente a él—. Habla sobre unos caballeros o algo así del siglo XVIII, que servían a la diosa ésta mitológica… —se interrumpió haciendo una mueca al no recordar el nombre de la deidad—. Cómo se llamaba esa tipa…

Albafica sonrió ya frente a él, se inclinó un poco y le dejó un pequeño beso en los labios.

—¿Athena?

—¡Esa! —afirmó, señalándole una vez que se alejaron. Segundos más tardes, su sonrisa se difuminó cuando ladeó la cabeza en señal de duda—. ¿Y cómo carajos sabes eso?

—Kardia nos envió el link a toda la división dieciocho —contestó, sentándose en sus piernas—. Dégel me llamó, me dijo que no sabía cómo calmarlo después de que se enteró que era la reencarnación de un personaje histórico.

—¡¿Y cómo calmarse?! —repuso con un volumen de voz bastante alto—. Cuando vayamos a la base, le presumiré en la cara a DeathMask.

—¿El de la división veinte? —inquirió con suavidad.

A Manigoldo le enloquecía cuando le mostraba interés en las conversaciones que no tenían ni pies ni cabeza. Inclusive cuando no entendía su propósito, le preguntaba con solemnidad, no sabía si por cortesía o porque eran técnicamente pareja.

—El novio de tu hermano Afrodita —explicó rodeándole las caderas con uno de sus brazos.

—¿Afrodita tiene pareja?

—Me sorprende en cómo te interesa la vida de tu hermano menor —respondió dedicándole una torcedura de labios.

—Nos dejamos de hablar ya hace más de un año —manifestó sin mucho cambio en su tranquilo rostro, dedicándose a tomar la taza de café que Manigoldo tenía servido sobre la mesa. Se la llevó a los labios, dejando que el aroma le deleitara cada pensamiento—. Tampoco es que me interese, considerando que nunca nos hemos llevado bien.

—Ah, cierto —Recordó relamiéndose los labios—. Me parece que es una actitud acorde a su naturaleza travesti y narcisista. Ya que no pudo aceptar, que tú eres más herm…

No culminó, no tuvo las agallas para hacerlo cuando sintió la mirada mortífera atravesarle el pecho; aún con la taza de porcelana sobre sus labios y con las mejillas rosaditas por el recién vapor del néctar, Albafica le miraba peligrosamente. Como un animal en espera que su presa diera un paso en falso. Un cuadro bastante hermoso, porque sí, ¡Mierda Albafica, eres demasiado hermoso!

Claro, si lo decía frente a él, quizás una semana durmiendo en el tejado sería su pena mínima; dejando como completa opción, el escape de callarse.

—¿Más qué, Manigoldo? —intentó averiguar, dejando sobre la mesa la pequeña taza, con una lentitud temeraria, era como: "Ya metiste la pata en el hueco, falta que ahora yo te la fracture".

—¡Más hermitaño! —Sonrió. La gran, torpe y real sonrisa.

—¿Sí? —Alzó una ceja divertido—. Ermitaño, es sin "H", Manigoldo.

—¿Y tú cómo mierdas sabes que le puse la H? —protestó, rozándole los labios recién tibios—. Es una gramática así con metáforas.

—Metáforas… —repitió Albafica rodando los ojos—. A ver, ¿qué es una metáfora?

Silencio. Tres segundos más, se descubrió a sí mismo.

—¡La gran wikipedia lo sabe! —Tomó nuevamente la máquina y la puso sobre el regazo de Albafica. Cliqueó en la "Google", escribiendo la palabra y entrando al primer link que apareció. Leyó el significado en voz alta—: La metáfora… del latín meta… —Volvió a leer la palabra—, ¿qué? ¿Cómo coño pronuncio eso?

Echando para atrás la pantalla para leer la definición y, ciertamente, le causó un poco de gracia, Albafica leyó lentamente:

_Del latín metaphŏra, y éste a su vez tomado del griego μεταφορά; propiamente "traslado", "desplazamiento"; derivado de metapheró "yo transporto"._

—Son las derivaciones de su nombre.

—¿Y a quién mierdas le importa eso? —Le miró con las cejas fruncidas, obteniendo como contestación un encogimiento de hombros—. Oh, mira, también está la pronunciación en griego. —Se fijó en la línea del texto con más atención.

—Es increíble que lo pronuncies en griego y no en latín —Suspiró.

—Curiosidades de la vida —alegó sin borrar la sonrisa, regresando a leer la página—. Mira dice que: "Es el desplazamiento de significados entre dos términos con una finalidad estética". ¿Ves, ves? Tenía razón.

—Sí, claro. Excepto que cuando leemos el ejemplo… —Señaló la pantalla.

_"Que sus cabellos son de oro, su frente de campos elíseos, sus cejas arcos del cielo, sus ojos soles…"_

—Ciertamente, tienes razón hasta la última palabra —continuó, cuando vio a Manigoldo soltar un bufido y posteriormente hacer un gesto de disgusto—. Esa definición debería decir: "Es el desplazamiento de significado entre dos términos con una finalidad de poder sobrevivir."

El italiano, sin poder evitarlo, arrancó a reír. Abrazándolo sorpresivamente en un impulso que casi lo derriba de sus piernas.

—¡Mierda, me tienes loco, Albafica! —Frotó el rostro en el pecho de Albafica con esa flamante entrega, obligando a su compañero en esbozar una pequeña curva en sus labios con el dulce gesto. Le palpó la cabeza alborotándole esa rebelde cabellera, permaneciendo así unos segundos.

Manigoldo alzó la vista, y sus miradas se encontraron, aquellos vidrios azules impuestos en ese rostro de plata. Se acercó, teniendo una repuesta para cuando sus labios se encontraron. Se besaron con suavidad, rozándose con terneza. Los labios de Albafica sabían al _latte de vainilla_ que había ido a comprar a la tienda diagonal a la calle. Y lo había servido cómodamente en una taza, para hacerle creer que lo había hecho para él.

—Me gusta el sabor de tus labios —bromeó con su típico humor—. Cuando vuelvas a beber café, te volveré a besar.

—Qué excusa tan barata —expresó, reponiéndose después que ese beso le desconectara los nervios del cerebro—. ¿Y bien? ¿No me mostrarás quién eras hace doscientos años?

Recordando el tema por el cual lo había despertado, Manigoldo dejó la portátil sobre la mesa para acomodarse a lo largo del mueble.

—¿Ya leíste tu ficha? —le preguntó acomodándolo entre sus piernas, para que ambos tuvieran más facilidad al leer la pantalla—. ¡Debes leer la de tu macho!

La cabeza de donde colgaban los innumerables hilos celestes tocó su hombro, y así, ambos podían estar cómodamente juntos. La lapto terminó en las piernas de Albafica con Manigoldo rodeándolo con sus brazos.

Abriendo nuevamente la página web, el italiano con el mouse táctil abrió la pestaña, y le señaló con el dedo el primer párrafo que hablaba sobre sus datos personales.

—¿Manigoldo de Cáncer?

—Al parecer nuestros apellidos eran nuestros signos zodiacales —Dejó salir una risilla—. Creo que éramos bastante pobres en esa época, ya que no teníamos apellidos propios.

—No muy diferente a ésta, sino trabajáramos para las hermanas Kido.

—Bueno, bueno. ¡Sigamos!

_"Sexo: Masculino (…Y si lo dudan, pues compruébenlo yendo a mi casa)"_

—Vaya, parece que aún sigues siendo un insolente y un mujeriego, como lo eras en el pasado —remarcó Albafica.

—Tanto así que en ambas generaciones, el mismo hombre me hechizó —repuso, besándole la mejilla—. Vamos, léeme. Me encanta tu voz.

Acatando la petición, siguió leyendo los datos: El rango de oro y el lugar de entrenamiento.

—Silicia —Leyó el italiano—. Mi zona, bitches.

Empezó a reír, y Albafica sonrió tenuemente.

_"Manigoldo tiene la particularidad de portar siempre su casco, lo cual provoca que su corta cabellera de color azul se levante formando un peculiar, pero atractivo peinado que lo define como único. Si bien es cierto que siempre lleva puesta su armadura, se deja entrever que a raíz de su constante entrenamiento posee una musculatura bien definida y piel morena, pesa 82 Kg y mide 1.84 mt."_

—Hm, te describen bastante provocativo y algo exagerado —señaló Albafica—. "Posee una musculatura bien definida" —citó, observándole de reojo.

—¡Y no se equivocan, por supuesto!

_"A raíz de que sus ojos son de color azul oscuro, posee una mirada un tanto penetrante que, combinada con una risa maliciosa siempre acaba intimidando fácilmente a los demás."_

—¿Quien escribió esto?

—Alguien lo suficientemente inconsciente, con síntomas severos de stalker —Rió Manigoldo.

—Yo tengo vacantes —señaló, sin apartar la vista de las letras.

—De hecho hay muchos puestos —contestó, reanudando la lectura.

_"Como bien saben el nombre Manigoldo es de origen Italiano y tiene diversos significados como: Agresivo, rufián, canalla, deshonesto, siendo en resumen una persona de poco fiar, pero para los que creen que Manigoldo es así… simplemente acertaron... un poco."_

—Carajo, pero es que era todo un tipazo.

—Sin duda eras un gran santo —Nótese el sarcasmo.

—Debería tener hasta un club de fans. —atribuyó con petulancia.

—Siendo tú mismo el fundador —Sonrió Albafica. Y esa curva se hizo un poco más grande cuando escuchó las maldiciones dirigidas hacia él, al ser tan desconsiderado. Ignorando obviamente que no se molestó en negarlo.

_"Su personalidad es un tanto caprichosa, como todos los nacidos bajo este signo. Es muy cambiante de ánimo, muy, muy, excesivamente imaginativo…"_

—De eso no me queda dudas.

—¡¿Qué quieres decir?!

—Nada.

—¡Albafica!

Y éste tuvo que suspirar para no golpearle. El amor definitivamente debía tener límites.

_"Y si se le presenta la oportunidad de molestarlos o incomodarlos ténganlo por seguro que lo hará."_

—Esto debió ser hecho por una persona que te conocía/acosaba perfectamente, tiene mucha razón.

—Quizás fue…

—Verónica.

—¡Puta madre y los dioses del averno me alejen de ella!

_"__Relaciones__"_

_"Todo el mundo podría pensar a simple vista que éste tipo molesto y dominante es bastante solitario… ¿La verdad…? Sí…, pero siempre tiene gente alrededor pues el patriarca siempre lo lleva a realizar "__**buenas acciones**__" o que simplemente haga algo a favor de los demás."_

—El salvador del planeta, detuvo a un futuro asesino serial.

—Albafica, ¿sabes? ¡Yo creí que amabas!

—Una cosa es amor y, otra es ser realistas,_ cariño. _—respondió alzándole una ceja—. Yo sé con quién me acuesto.

_"Veamos, dentro de sus "amistades" o gente que está siempre a su alrededor encontramos a…"_

—He caído en tensión —murmuró Manigoldo.

—No me gustan esas comillas.

_"SAGE, EL PATRIARCA"_

_"No sabemos si llamarle amigo…"_

—Esto sí es ir lejos…

—¡Yo nunca me acostaría con mi viejo! —se defendió.

_"Quizás es como su padre, pero es una persona __**muy importante**__ en la vida de Manigoldo…"_

—¡Así es! —afirmó con un tono que, Albafica tuvo que taparse los oídos—. Espera… ¿Qué?! ¡Ese importante subrayado puede malinterpretarse…!

—Yo lo veo conveniente —agregó, con esa torcedura de labios titular de la revista número uno del país "¡Sonrisas y Sexo!" porque bien que esas sonrisa puede desarmarte hasta que te bajes los pantalones. Por algo una simple rosa había domado ese hombre "_Agresivo, rufián, canalla, deshonesto y persona que en su puta vida sería fiel" _y véanle como corderito meneando la cola detrás de la silueta de ese sueco. Aunque claro, consideremos que los corderos no menean la cola cuando están emocionados... ¿O sí? Ni puta idea.

_"Ya que fue quien lo descubrió en cierto modo y, lo sacó de la penosa, solitaria y criminal vida que llevaba de pequeño."_

—Eras todo un angelito.

—¿Y quién fue la segunda persona cómplice de mi salvación?

—¿Cómplice?

—Verga, Albafica, rompes el momento melodramático donde te mencionaba.

—Ah…, me ibas a mencionar… ¿Y dices que no eres cursi?

—¡Vete a la mierda!

_"El __**viejo**__, como lo llama cariñosamente (¿?) Se dedicó a traspasarle sus enseñanzas y entrenarlo con el fin de convertirlo en el sucesor de la preciada armadura de Cáncer."_

—Aquí viene la pregunta del millón —Albafica curveó las cejas—. ¿Por qué los signos de interrogación encerrados en paréntesis?

—¿Por qué te fías en eso? —reprochó—. ¡La siguiente línea cuenta honradamente que me enseñó a ser un _no-bueno-para-nada_!

—Lástima que eso no funcionó en esta era. —dijo, conteniendo una pequeña risita.

—¡Ja! Por algo te conquisté —informó con gran altivez—. Después que corriste a mis brazos, enteramente enamorado cuando me viste y…

—Sí, claro. Y en ese mismo día, llegó la primavera al polo norte.

—¡Te voy a hacer huelga de hambre si sigues hiriendo mi sentimientos! —Y claramente, el tono melodramático sólo le dio un tic en el ojo a Albafica. Optó por ignorarlo y proseguir con la lectura.

_"KARDIA DE ESCORPIO"_

—Aquí cuentan la historia de la familia de Pablo Escobar.

—Y serás un maldito cabrón.

—Me alegra que te incluyeras y no me obligaras a hacerlo.

_"Simplemente es un estúpido que dice __**si**__ a todo lo que se le ocurre al cangrejito y está para cuando necesita algo… Creo que a éste tipo de gente, son a las que, se les llama amigos"_

—Ah, qué lindo cuento —aceptó Manigoldo—. Faltó el, "Érase una vez."

—A mí me pareció bastante verídica. —opinó Albafica—. Considerando el "dice sí a todo lo que se le ocurre".

—Y que me diga que no. Después de ayudarle a bañar a su primo Milo, me debe hasta el alma.

—¿Y cuál es el proble….

—¿Ya te mencioné que tiene diecinueve años? —interrumpió.

Plop.

_"ALBAFICA DE PISCIS"_

—¡Llegó el momento cumbre, perras cualquieras!

_"Dueño indiscutible del corazón de Manigoldo, aunque su relación es bastante peculiar."_

—¡Claro que es el dueño indiscutible! —confirmó casi tumbando la lapto. Albafica se vio en la obligación de tomar el aparato y, calmar la sensación en su pecho que había aparecido cuando leyó su nombre.

Su espalda reposaba en el pecho de Manigoldo, sintiendo sus fuertes latidos, como si estuviera al mismo ritmo con la velocidad de su corazón. Pero no tuvo que pensar más, sintió como le sostenían el mentón y le hacían girar la cabeza. Teniendo un encuentro con esos labios que desde un principio le habían hipnotizado.

—¿Te das cuenta? —le susurró sobre la boca—. Desde hace más de doscientos años, sigues siendo tú…

No culminó, esperando que Albafica lo hiciera. Haciéndole sentir a ese sueco, la sensación del rubor en sus mejillas. Más su única respuesta fue besarle el puente de la nariz.

—Creo que estás obviando el: "_Aunque su relación es bastante peculiar"_.

—Nah, eso es lo de menos —atestiguó—. Considerando que te volví a atrapar después de dos siglos.

_"O sea, ¿qué puedes esperar de dos caballeros que comparten el mismo elemento y poseedores de grandes poderes? … o ¿qué uno de ellos sea demasiado orgulloso y el otro un…?"_

"Uno demasiado orgulloso…", releyó con una mueca, a sabiendas que se trataba de Alba. ¡Claro que ese canalla tiene las bolas bien puestas!

Siguió leyendo, esperando el segundo honorifico para él…

_"Y el otro un payaso"_

¡¿Un payaso?! ¿Qué? ¡Maldito sean esos escritores! ¡Voy a reportar esa página web!

Respiró hondo, llenándose los pulmones de aires para armarse de valentía para lo que diría.

—Nah Alba-chan, ¿dejarás que te insulten? —lanzó, observando divertido como las facciones eran peculiares. Parecía que por una parte quería reírse y por la otra lanzarle un puñetazo o insulto, y cabía recalcar que Albafica casi nunca soltaba exabruptos. Pero teniendo una pareja con la boca más sucia que el mismo Mediterráneo... Nada puedo se podía esperar. Así que de vez en cuando, se le salían unas cuantas palabritas.

—Claramente, aquí el payaso es otro —Enarcó una ceja incrédulo.

Hubo unos segundos silencio. Dos, tres, y pasó lo que tenía pasar. El Mediterráneo paso a segundo plano, con las palabrillas de gran afecto que soltó Manigoldo.

—¡¿Quién maldita sea escribió esto?! ¡Denme la dirección de éste $#%&amp;, que le patearé el culo, que el médico pensará que fue violado por Terry Crews!

—Ya, Manigoldo, cálmate —sopló con suavidad—. De todas formas, es una simple página de internet. Aunque diga todo lo que eres —finalizó con una sonrisa.

—¿Sabes, Alba-chan? Siendo tú MI pareja, deberías decir algo cómo: "Aw, eso no es cierto, amor."

—Aw, eso no es cierto, amor —repitió lentamente, con un tono de voz que le crispó los nervios al pobre italiano. A sabiendas que se burlaba de él—. Eres como un tierno, lindo, desalmado, rufián y cínico payaso.

Manigoldo le soltó mil maldiciones y, las repartió entre él y la portátil. En esa página deberían agregar que también era lunático, ¿quién pelea con un simple aparato? Y ya te va responder.

—¡Ten por seguro y apostaría todo mi dinero _—_y cuando lo tenga cabe aclarar_—,_ que éste tipo o tipa se equivoca!

Albafica se giró un poco y le dio un beso casto. Intentando con eso, calmarlo.

—Sí, claro.

Reseteado con ese beso, el italiano volvió a recuperar la calma.

—Además, yo no sería tan payaso si tú no fueses tan amargo de angostura, Alba-chan.

—¿Qué has querido decir?

—No, nada. —respondió con una sonrisa—. ¡Sigamos leyendo!

Un codazo en las costillas fue el "tierno" asentimiento en respuesta.

_"Y por último, ¿qué uno de ellos sea una persona de gustos refinados y el otro un delincuente?"_

—Ya sabía yo…

—¡Delincuente hasta que la corte tenga pruebas! —expresó señalando la pantalla de la computadora—. ¡Exijo que llamen a mi abogado!

—Primero debes conseguir uno, Manigoldo —continuó leyendo. A ese paso iban a terminar cuando aceptara que, sus facciones faciales eran delicadas y hermosas. Ja… ¿y qué seguiría después? ¿Kardia leyendo libros? ¿Asmita sociable? ¿Aspros humilde? ¿Manigoldo con buen léxico? ¿Dégel un delincuente? Sí, y las vacas ya tienen alas, ¿no?

—Sigamos.

_"Pues… pues, es un amor muy tierno, con dimes, diretes y, situaciones muy extrañas pero hermosas"_

—Sobre todo extrañas —rememoró Manigoldo, buscando la mirada de Albafica—. ¿Recuerdas cuando…?

—No, no recuerdo —Trancó al momento, a sabiendas de lo que refería.

_"Albafica es dueño de extraños y bellos poderes, donde combina la sangre y las hermosas rosas. De hecho se dice que, éste solitario y orgulloso hombre, no se acerca a las personas para evitar que estas sean dañadas… lindo, ¿no?"_

—¡Toda una ternura! —exclamó—. ¡Estoy de acuerdo contigo, página de internet!

Palpándose la cara, Albafica se ahogó un pequeño insulto a los escritores, obviamente algo no le gustó en ese párrafo. ¿A qué ser humano, diagnosticablemente estable, se le ocurría escribir esa… cosa?

_"Sobre su vida… Bueno, es un gran misterio que ni siquiera Manigoldo sabe, pero que con el paso de los milenos quizás lo descubra…"_

—Ya han pasado dos siglos —Rió dándole un voto de tregua a la web frente a él—. Y lo que sé, que su hermano menor es un maldito afeminado/travesti, y su padrastro Lugonis tiene SIDA. ¡Y menos mal que lo rescaté a tiempo, porque si no me lo contagia!

—¡Manigoldo! —Pero ya era tarde, éste ya había arrancado en una risa estridente. Sin apartar la vista de él, mientras se reía, notó como se veía ridículamente… encantador.

Respiró hondo, sacudiendo la cabeza y volvió a tomar la computadora.

_"VERÓNICA"_

Albafica parpadeó lentamente al leer el nombre.

—Manigoldo, deberías leer quien sigue después de mi nombre.

Éste después de aplacar su vehemencia, recostó el mentón sobre su hombro y leyó el nombre. Una mueca de desagrado, asco, repugnancia, repulsión y todos los sinónimos habidos y por haber, se hizo en su rostro. Provocando ansias, arcadas y un rostro fruncido.

—Y me corto los testículos.

—Veamos qué dice.

_"Siendo su contrincante resguardada en el bosque, Manigoldo se enfrentó a ése espectro al cual denominó "rarito" por su ridículo atuendo. Obviando que ella/él desacreditaban su imagen al usar moscas como arma de ataque. "_

—Hasta en el pasado era un maldito enfermo. Deberían buscarlo por adefesios de la sociedad.

—Al parecer las moscas ya venían incluidas —añadió Albafica sin expresión.

Sin contenerse, la risa volvió a alzarse en la sala de aquel apartamento. Albafica sólo sonrió, sintiendo una mano buscando la suya para enlazarla. Al parecer le necesitaba más cerca, para pasar el mal trago. Lo cual hizo, tomándole el dorso y dejarle un beso allí, dando el provecho para que el italiano le girara la cabeza para besarle la boca.

_"Verónica coqueteó con el encantador Manigoldo, siendo épicamente rechazado por el encantador santo._ _Al decirle que era exigente con la belleza y que sus estándares eran meramente altos…"_

—Épicamente rechazado… —releyó Albafica—. Creí que era mujer.

—Nadie sabe que sexo es ese bicho —argumentó el italiano—. Aunque si es mujer, tienes competencia, Alba. —Lanzó probando a su parejilla, a sabiendas que no le gustaba que le dijeran hermoso o le retaran.

Mirándole sobre su hombro, una curva se levantó le maquiavélicamente insinuante.

—Águila no caza moscas.

Y un RCP para Manigoldo, por favor.

_"Curioso, ¿no? Considerando el hecho que Albafica, es el santo más hermoso del Santuario; lo cataloga como único y merecedor del título del verdadero ladrón del corazón de Manigoldo"_

—Aquí es donde te declaras culpable, Alba —Sonrió él, besándole el cuello, mientras cerraba la pantalla de la lapto, sintiendo la típica molestia al ser llamado hermoso.

Eso fue hasta que Manigoldo le susurró que, él se había enganchado con él por su "belleza interior". Sí, claro. Alguien con _estándares altos_, fijándose en la belleza interior… ¿Acaso Afrodita dejará de usar maquillaje?

Aunque sintiendo como Manigoldo le abrazaba con fuerza, terminó cediendo como siempre, ante él. Que importaba si se hubiera fijado de él, sólo por su físico. Lo importante para un navegante era tener claro en qué puerto deseaba desembarcar y, caprichosamente, Manigoldo eligió el suyo. Inclusive cuando lo mando al diablo quién sabe cuántas veces, él se mantuvo terco como una mula; lanzándole maldiciones desde su barco.

Supuso que allí fue donde se dio cuenta que quería que ese navegante desembarcara en su interior. Y, en esa actualidad, después de todo que habían vivido… Sí, no se arrepentía.

El viento contra los cristales, los encerró en su frío silencio mientras ambos empezaron a besarse con dulzura. Albafica le rozó el rostro con la nariz conmovedoramente cerca, por lo que, sólo podía ver sus ojos. Verificando lo que esa página decía; _posee una mirada un tanto penetrante,_ siendo también equitativamente hermosa. Quizás él también se había fijado en ese físico. Y en como esas manos le tocaba, en como esos ojos le miraban, y en como ese corazón, realmente le amaba.

Dejaron la portátil a un lado, cambiando posiciones en el mueble, aún cuando sus labios permanecían juntos. Manigoldo le acomodó la cabeza sobre uno de los almohadones, en cuanto le rodeaba con los brazos con mucha posesión.

—Debería ser un delirio sentirse así de feliz —le dijo sobre sus labios, sin dejar de mirarle.

Recibió una caricia en la mejilla de aquellos delicados dedos, que parecían rozarlos como tacto de rosas sin espinas.

—Entonces, me temo decir que, ambos tenemos el mismo diagnóstico.

**.**

**.**

**.**

_"No importa si no te tuve en una vida pasada, en ésta, eres enteramente mío. A veces el final de un camino, es el principio de otro. "_

**M**ANIGOLDO DE **C**ÁNCER.

¡Agarren perras, soy todo un poeta!

—¿Sacaste eso de internet, ¿verdad?

—¡Callate, Albafica! ¡Arruinas mi perfecto final!

—Entonces cierra con algo propio.

—Mierda. Bueno, vamos de nuevo.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Segundo intento de final.**

_"Nuestro amor es más fuerte que la muerte. "_

—Drácula, Bram Stoker.

—¿Cómo maldita sea sabes el autor?

—Dejaste la página abierta…

—¡Una vez más!

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Tercer intento…**

(Albafica se vio en la obligación en desconfiscarle la portátil)

_"¡Te amo como una esposa necesitada!"_

—Tú siendo mujer… no me gusta mucho la idea.

—¡Sería una arrebatada!

—Sí, supongo que esta vez si eres tú…

—¡Al menos respóndelo, por la concha seca de mi abuela!

*Albafica suspira*

—Y yo a ti. Tachando lo de esposa necesitada, por supuesto.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**¿FIN?**

Cuál fin y qué mierdas, cabrones.

¡Hasta la próxima!

¡Y si quieren saber más de mi vida íntima con Albafica, pongan cámaras en nuestra habitación!

*Albafica se palpa la cara*

* * *

Notas finales: Es todo chiquitines, espero que les haya gustado. Para quienes quieran saber el link de la ficha de Manigoldo, acá está el link:

realmofathena. foro-activo .es / t11-manigoldo-de-cancer (recuerden quitar los espacios)

Anuncio: Quería anunciar, que me daré un pequeño descanso en cuestión a fic, he publicado como 6 en un sólo mes, y ya me dedo clickeador esta herido (? :v jaja, volveré pronto, quizás más pronto de lo que imaginan ^^


End file.
